


Magic Mirror

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Derek, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt : Magic Mirror - my character gets extremely jealous of yours</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Mirror

Don’t get him wrong, Derek is thrilled that they both managed to pull their heads out of their respective asses to … well, take care of each other’s ass.

He is blissfully happy to date Stiles, even when he tries to rile him up.

Makes for a very un-dull relationship, that’s for sure, but without the psychopathic issues he has been known to meddle with in matters of the heart.

If anything, Derek has one complaint.

Stiles’ obliviousness when it comes to himself.

See, Stiles Stilinski may be a genius spark, he has spent maybe too much time around people telling him that he had no chance to find someone to love him. And though he covers it well, Derek knows that Stiles has self-confidence issues.

But he has to see that the barmaid is flirting with him, it’s physically impossible not to see it.

The woman is *this* close to just shove Stiles’ face into her bossom, for fuck’s sake, and Derek can feel his fangs teasing his lips as a growl builds up in his throat.

No. He’s a grown man, he can deal with this responsib–

Okay this is it, the woman is trailing her fingers up Stiles’ forearm, and that just won’t do.

Derek is at the bar before he realizes that he even stood up. “Hey babe,” he purs, putting his hands on Stiles’ hips and feeling his body heating up through his shirt. Keeping his eyes on the barmaid, Derek brushes the tip of his nose against the back of Stiles’ neck. “What’s taking you so long?”

Stiles’ heart sounds like a bad electro-pop song, too fast and unsteady. “I–I, uh, was waiting for Charlene to be d-done with her, oh my fuck, Derek!”

Stiles’ voice turned breathless towards the end, just as Derek nipped the soft skin behind his ear, and he’s canting his hips towards Derek in a move that is definitely not appropriate for their surroundings, but Derek doesn’t care.

He smirks at the barmaid who looks disappointed but is still oggling Stiles–maybe the two of them.

As long as she keeps her hands to herself …


End file.
